deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tewn Lonk/DBX - Cloud Vs. Link
cloud vs link.png Final Fantasy Vs. The Legend of Zelda! Two of gaming's most iconic swordsmen duke it out one last time; will the Guardian of the Lifestream prevail or will the Hero of Time win again? NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre Fight Cloud awoke to the unfamiliar whizzing of wings. He hesitantly forced open his eyelids, though he was incredibly tired. As he woke up, he saw hundreds of light, baby-blue spheres floating around him. Materia? No, these had… wings. They were flying around him. Were these pixies? No… fairies. “Hey! Listen!” One of the small spheres greeted. Shocked by the small creature’s welcome, Cloud bolted up from the ground. His movement didn’t seem to startle the fairies. He felt no sword upon his back, as usual. “Over here!” The little fairy cried. The blond-haried swordsman turned, immediately noticing his Ultima Sword lodged into a nearby tree. His Buster Sword was nowhere to be found. Cloud wandered the forest clearing for a while, trying desperately to remember the events that took him there. He pondered, over and over, until he felt his mind seemingly lose control. In his eyes, he saw a vision of a warrior clad in green slaying him in some sort of arena. He died, but managed to come back. Had he cast a Phoenix Down before he passed? Did someone revive him? He would never receive those answers. Cloud continued to collect his thoughts amongst the fairies when a “thump” filled the silent air. Cloud instinctively gripped his blade, and approached the sound slowly. He hadn’t realized it until now, but he was equipped with various Materia as well. From outside the grove entered a figure cloaked in the dim shade of the Kokiri trees. From it leapt out the hylian, Link. As he landed, Cloud noted his murderer’s apparel to be different from before. Now, standing in front of Cloud, Link wore a golden tunic laced with silver trims. His gauntlets glistened in the creeping sunlight, and upon his back the Mirror Shield reflected the sunlight. Link gripped his blade tightly; a green-handled, golden blade. It almost resembled the Master Sword, yet carried a much stronger air of power about it. The two said nothing. Would words really achieve anything, anyway? Cloud needed answers – let alone figure out why this kid had slain him what appeared to be just hours ago. Cloud readied his blade, prompting Link to do the same. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!! (Cue Ballad of the Goddess) Cloud charged forward, hovering above the ground as though he were flying. He thrust his blade forward, its girth and size acting almost as a barrier. As the blade sliced and grinded against the grassy ground, Link instinctively raised his shield. “WHHHHHHHANNNNNNG!” The two tools collided, letting loose a metallic ring all throughout the Kokiri Forest. Link recovered his footing first, and raised his blade for a counter attack. Cloud reeled back, expecting a sword slash from his green-clad opponent. In fact, Link did thrust his sword; but rather than slice through only thin air, the blade launched a golden assemble of magic straight at Cloud. The blonde swordsman instinctively raised his palm to fire Firaga Materia, yet failed to remember he had none. The magic blast smashed into Cloud, but did not actually knock him back much. He was in pain, for sure, but the properties of this magic were quite odd compared to most. “Anata wa mahō no kettō o negaimasu ka? Dakara, sore o suru koto!” Cloud sheathed his sword, and raised both hands. “Jishin!” At the sound of these words, Cloud began to become enveloped by a striking, pulsating green energy. From his palms emitted a wave of magic, which hurled itself into the ground. Link, startled by this new form of attack, instinctively rolled out of the way and raised his shield defensively. The ground cracked and ripped open as a path of magical energy heaved its way forward. It shook the very earth, nearly toppling the trees beside it and even forcing Link to equip his Iron Boots, lest he be swept away by the magnitude. (Cue Let the Battles Begin!) Cloud quickly took advantage of the surprise attack, bolting through the air toward Link and slamming his Ultima weapon into Link’s shield, cracking it. Link retaliated as dashingly as Cloud has confronted him, swiping his Golden Sword across Cloud’s chest. The holy blade tore Cloud’s chest open, but did not draw a concerning amount of blood. It was, after all, a counter-strike, not a fatal blow; Cloud would fight on yet. The Guardian of the Lifestream leapt up, hovering above the trees and aiming his palm at Link. “Demisutoraiki! Kore wa hanarete anata o chakuyō shimashou!” From Cloud’s appendage launched forward a sphere of Materia, which burst mid-air. As though it were a bomb, the Materia unleashed an immense, confining blast of gravitational magic. Link again raised his shield; as it was specifically designed to reflect projectiles, Link assumed the artifact to be the prime defense against Cloud’s magical assaults. Yet, the gravital energy pulsated through the shield and all around Link, rendering its reflection capabilities null. The Hero of Time felt his body crack under pressure, as though his bones were seconds away from snapping. He could scarcely think straight, but believed himself dead; until the impact finally ended. Link collapsed to the floor, still alive… but not by very much. Cloud returned to the ground, readying his blade. Link expertly snapped open his storage of magic healing potion, and gulped two whole potions down. The grassy, sour flavor of the concoction left a dry, tangy taste in Link’s mouth. He shook it off, and turned to see Cloud at full speed, aiming his blade toward Link. The Goddesses’ Hero raised his blade now, rather than hide behind his defenses. The Golden Sword and Ultima Blade collided, creating a deafening shockwave throughout the Kokiri forest. The impact launched both swordsmen meters back, landing on rocks and crooked tree stumps. (Cue Staff Roll) Link stood first, reaching for his magic boomerang as a follow-up attack. Cloud stumbled to his feet, just in time to be smacked in his face by the projectile. Though it didn’t particularly damage him, it hurt just as well as any well-placed punch to the nose would. Cloud felt his body go numb; possibly a side effect of the weapon of his enemy. Link wasted no time preparing his trap. He raised his bow, and fired off a volley of multiple arrows into the sky. The Hero then rolled toward Cloud, and hurled a handful of bombs toward his adversary. Link then waited, if only for a second; Cloud felt himself free once more, and leapt out to attack Link. The Time Travelling Hero perfectly parried the strike, then rolled around Cloud in a blur. Link delivered a heavy kick to Cloud’s back, knocking him back a couple of feet. As if on que, the volley of arrows returned to earth, and right above Cloud. The first to strike him lodged in his shoulder, and began to spread a magical combustion around his limbs. Second came the Ice Arrow, which froze him in his tracks and pierced his thigh at once. Finally came the Bomb Arrow, which obliterated the frigid prison and rocketed Cloud toward the ring of bombs placed by Link. Cloud battered into the terrain, landing mere inches away from a bomb. He couldn’t see it, but Link had hunched over and held his blade behind him, charging a strange blue energy. With no time to react, the bombs ruptured, unleashing multiple counts of scorching detonation. The eruption launched Cloud skyward, whilst smoldering away the surface of his military garments. Link now unleashed his assault, letting free his blade and creating a cyclone of magic energy as he began to spin rapidly in place. The Spin Attack hurled Link into the air, right into the defenseless Cloud. The Golden Sword cleaved and tore apart Cloud’s outfit, and with each cycle came closer to slicing through his chest entirely. The final thrust launched Cloud clear out of the forest, and into the expansive Hyrule Field. (Cue Fight On!) Now free to breath at last, Cloud devised a plan. “Baria o han'ei!” The swordsman crafted a shield around him, effectively shutting out any of Link’s magic. He then lifted his Ultima Sword with one hand and began to summon with the other. “Sate…” Cloud began. Forthwith, Link appeared from the viridian groves, sword out and ready to swing. Link propelled forward a blade beam, which reflected back and dissipated upon coming in contact with Cloud’s barrier. “Teishi!” Cloud finished. Upon speaking the words, the materia vanished into the air, then hurled itself into Link’s body. Instantaneously, the Hero of Time froze in his tracks, halted by the effects of Stop. Cloud then blitzed forward, already having his sword at hand, and slashed Link’s chest wide open. “GYAHA!” Link cried out in pain. Cloud continued his assault, prepared to finish the duel. “Kore de owarida. Kurosusurasshu!” The Ultima blade sliced through Link’s scarlet outfit, cutting into his very skin with each cross-cut. The final strike of Cloud’s limit break hurled Link into a nearby ditch. Link stumbled, then rolled helplessly down the steep drop. Along the way, his grip on the Golden Sword loosened and the holy blade flew out of his grasp. He landed on a half-buried boulder, nearly smashing his spine open. The Angel Slayer followed closely, making sure to finish the fight for good now. Knowing he had but one option left, Link reached for his trump card. Cloud, noticing Link attempting to retaliate, launched forward a blade beam in hopes of silencing his enemy. At the last second, Link successfully placed the mask on his face. The blade beam vaporized at once as Link’s body began to violently morph. He became much taller, broad-shouldered and his tunic changed to a bleached white. His face became tattered with tribal-like marking, and his eyes lacked any human emotion. The Hero of Time had envoked the full might of the Fierce Deity. (Cue Majora's Demon Battle) Cloud’s face filled with a seething rage. “Watashi wa kore o shūryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Shi de, ima kurushimimasu!” Cloud stood, launching his ultimate Materia. The Fierce Deity charged, his mighty Helix Blade flowing beside him as though they were both flying. “HEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!” The Deity roared. He swung his blade, rendering through the fabric of space and time with ease. Cloud yelled, standing his ground and unleashing his Death spell. At once, time seemed to stop. The Helix Blade effortlessly tore through Cloud’s shoulder and ripped through his flesh, all the way down to Cloud’s opposing upper thigh. The Death materia spiraled into the Fierce God’s chest, instantly devouring its vital organs and draining its soul of life. Cloud’s body split in half, leaving his two bodies to flop onto the field, dead. The Fierce Deity assumed the battle won. He reverted back to the mortal being, Link. As the Hero of Time walked away, he suddenly felt an unbearable sting to his heart. It was as though an assassin had thrusted a dagger into his back. Instantly, Link fell, dead. The fields of Hyrule echoed with the noise of wildlife and civilization. It wouldn’t be a week until a Gerudo ambassador would find the two swordsmen dead right outside the Kokiri forest. DBX Category:Blog posts